1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution systems in microelectronic packages, and more specifically, to power and ground vias for power distribution systems in microelectronic packages.
2. Description of Related Art
In many modern electronic systems, printed circuit boards and various other microelectronic packages are used to connect electronic components together for communication. A printed circuit board is typically a flat panel that interconnects electronic components using a pattern of flat conductive pathways, often referred to as traces, which are formed on a non-conductive substrate. A printed circuit board may contain conductive pathway patterns on the top and bottom surfaces of the printed circuit board or in layers within the interior of the printed circuit board. Conductive pathways on different layers of a printed circuit board may be electrically connected through vias. Vias are conductive pathways that may plate the walls of holes extending through the layers of the printed circuit board.
A single printed circuit board typically includes a power distribution system for distributing power to one or more electrical components connected to the printed circuit board. The power distribution system may include a power source and conductive pathways electrically connecting the power source and the electrical components. A conductive pathway may include one or more traces, vias, or combinations thereof connected together for allowing the power source to provide power to the electronic components using electronic conduction.
In high-speed microelectronic package design, an efficient power distribution system is critical in achieving desired performance. As system frequency increases and the signal rise time reduces, an inefficient power delivery network may lose power through the power plane, and thereby deliver inadequate power supply voltage to the electronic components such that system performance is lowered or the system fails. The power distribution system must provide sufficient current for meeting high peak current requirements during output switching. This current requirement must be met while also maintaining the input supply voltage needed by electronic components.
To meet the power demands of electronic components, discrete capacitors are often utilized. These capacitors may be connected between power and ground planes to provide the necessary charge current to the electronic components. For example, these capacitors discharge their current into the electronic component and quickly recharge from energy stored in slower discharging capacitors and power supplies prior to the next required discharge as needed by the electronic component. Although the provision of power and ground planes has been beneficial, there is a need for improved methods for delivering power and signals to electronic components on a microelectronic package.